Piiko the Suffolk Sheep
Summary Piiko is a sheep owned by Madoka Kaname. In another one of Tamura Akemi's abnormal timelines. During her time travels, Tamura's mind was only focused on one thing, All-You-Can-Eat Mutton. This thought caused the lines of cause and effect to diverge not onto Madoka, but onto her pet sheep. Allowing the sheep to become one of the most powerful magical girls ever. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely far higher Name: Piiko the Suffolk Sheep Origin: Puella Magi Homura Tamura Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Sheep, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancement, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Power Bestowal, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically wounded), Explosion Manipulation, Pain Inhibition, Fusionism, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement (Including resistance to Power Nullification), Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely far higher (Is capable of fighting against and severely damaging Walpurgisnacht, has been stated by Kyubey to be without a doubt, the most powerful magical girl to have ever existed) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Due to being the strongest magical girl to have ever existed according to Kyubey. She should likely be faster than Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely far higher (Capable of putting multiple holes in Walpurgisnacht) Durability: At least Island level, likely far higher Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range normally. The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 6